Gemma Cerulean
' ' Gemma Cerulean served as the Professor for History of Magic (2074-75) and Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2075-81, eventually becoming Ravenclaw's Head of House in 2079-81. ~*The Basics*~ Full Name: Gemma Cerulean Nicknames: Gem, Gemz Date of Birth: October 4, 2042 Place of Birth: Corpus Christi, Texas Blood Status: Half Blood Patronus: Red Panda Boggart: Clown Wand: 11 and a quarter inches, Butterfly Silk Core, Petrified Oak Bark Amortencia: Outdoors/Forest Smell, Old Books/Relics Smell, Musky Smell and Ginger... Relationship Status: Single but looking Current Position: Muggle Studies Professor & Ravenclaw Head of House Former Occupation(s): History of Magic Professor (Term 28); History Consultant for the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C; Intern with the Smithsonian Museum; Ministry of Magic Department of Education Intern ~*The Education*~ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Years: 2054-2061 House: Ravenclaw Special Positions held at School: Gobstones Captain Strongest Subjects: History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Astrology Weakest Subjects: CoMC, Potions, and Arithmancy ~*The Family*~ Father: Travis Cerulean-Wizard Mother: Hannah Cerulean (Maiden Name-Macha)-Muggle Brother: Wyatt Cerulean (Born 2038, Died 2055) Sister: None '~*The Looks*~' Height: 5'5" (5'8" with heels) Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: See Through Blue ~*The Personality*~ Gemma is very outgoing and doesn't have a shy bone in her body. She loves meeting new people and learning about different cultures and areas of the world. She loves to learn about anything. She is very talkative and would probably talk to a wall if no one else would talk to her. When it comes to relationships, she tends to not let people get too close to her very fast. You must earn her respect and trust before she will call you a friend. She has been burned in the past by friends/boyfriends, so she doesn't trust very easily. Gemma loves to have fun and tries to make her lessons as fun as possible. She realizes that many people think the History of Magic is very boring but in her eyes it is what writes our current pages and stories. She is passionate about the History of both Wizards and Magic. ~*The History*~ Gemma was born in Corpus Christi, Texas. She is a proud Texan and still visits her family in Texas often. She was born to Travis Cerulean, a wizard, and Hannah Macha-Cerulean, a muggle. She has one brother, Wyatt, who is four years older than her. She is very family oriented and treasures her families' love and support. When she was eleven years old, she received her letter to attend Hogwarts. She had become very worried after her brother had teased her that she wouldn't be accepted in. Her first year at Hogwarts was pretty typical and boring. She was sorted in Ravenclaw, her brother's house, and quickly became a star in academics within her house. During her second year, she became involved with Gobstones, which became her ultimate love at Hogwarts. She continued to strive in her academics. Before her third year at Hogwarts, her brother was killed in a mysterious accident that to this day has never been solved. He went missing on the Hogwarts Express on the way back from Hogwarts and was never found. After many months, the family and wizarding community announced that he was to be considered dead. Gemma has never come to accept this and she made it her life's goal to locate her lost brother. This longing to solve this mystery also led her to her love, History. She finished out her years at Hogwarts as Gobstone Captain for the Ravenclaw team. She graduated with 7 OWLS and 5 NEWTs. Shortly after graduation, she received the opportunity to intern with the Department of Education. She worked within the Ministry for two years but became restless and decided to travel back to America to be a little bit closer to her family. She accepted a position as an intern with the Smithsonian Museum in America. She stayed with the Smithsonian traveling around the world helping with archeologist digs for three years. She still didn't like being away from her family so she accepted a position in America as a History Consultant at the Jeffersonian Museum in Washington D.C. She loved this job since it didn't require her being across the world from her family. She stayed there until being offered a job with Hogwarts to teach History of Magic. Gemma has a love for the History of the Magic World and the Muggle World. She loves a challenge and sees her new position at Hogwarts an opportunity to make learning about Muggles fun and interactive. She hopes to instill her love of the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds into the students at Hogwarts. Being at Hogwarts also brings her closer to her lost brother, whom during breaks from teaching she still searches for. This is the ultimate mystery to her. ~*The Likes*~ *History *Sparkly Stuff *Cerulean is a shade of blue, so BLUE! *Red Pandas *Singing and Dancing *Laughing and Smiling *Collecting old perfume bottles *Traveling *Archeology *Being Spontanous *Reading *All flavors of Tea *The Smell of Rain *Pictures *Warm Weather *Butterflies *Smiles *Being Outdoors *A good Mystery *Hiking/Exploring new things *Animals *Hugs and Kisses *Licorice Wands *All Candy *My feet in the sand on a beach * ~*The Dislikes*~ *Thunderstorms *Clowns *Mean People *Snakes and Spiders *Lazy People *Overly Emotional People *Crowds of People *Judgmental People *Needles *Papercuts *Cold Days *Violence *The color Brown...gag! *Fake People *People that never smile =0[ Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2061 Category:Ravenclaw Category:History of Magic Category:Muggle Studies Category:Staff Category:Head of House Category:Professors Category:Half-Blood